Images produced by the Scheimpflug principle are being used to quantitate eye opacities in a pilot study, whose purpose is to evaluate the potential for the accurate evaluation of changes in cataract patients. This may provide a means of documenting and monitoring cataracts in vivo, allowing clinical trials of drugs that may prevent or reverse the cataract formation process.